


Swept Away

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cashton, M/M, Multi, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious puppy is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst one yet. Sorry-- My laptop is elfin' up on me. This was all done on my phone :/

People were staring. Michael and Luke were at it again. They were fighting about who was going to sit next to him during the field trip and Cal was sick of it. They've been at it for about five minutes. He's just happy Mr. Judson hasn't gotten on the bus yet. 

“Get the fck off the seat Luke, Calum’s going to sit there! And I’m going to sit next to him!” Michael said annoyed pulling Luke by the arm to try to get him off the seat.

“No! I was here first douchebag and Calum like’s sitting next to the window that’s why i’m next to the walk way.” Luke replied shaking Michael’s grip off. 

Calum sighed. Seriously these guys were giving him a headache. 

“As Calum’s best friend you should know he like’s to stare out the window Gordon.” The blonde said mockingly.

“Shut the fck up Robert! I know him way better than you. We have about 10 years fcker.” Michael responded.

Calum sighs and listens to the two argue over the seat. This really shouldn't be that complicated. It's true that Calum loved sitting next to the window but he doesn't mind either way. 

"Guys really. This could be solved easily. Mikey since you want to sit next to the window take it." Calum says and Michael raises a fist as sign of victory while squeezing through Luke to take the window seat. "And Luke since you don't mind sitting next to the walkway you just stay." Calum says in finality and takes one of the free seats in front of them. 

"WHAT?!" The two boys scream. 

"No, Cal. I want to sit next to you." Michael says while trying to get through Luke to take the seat next to the Kiwi. 

Luke pushes Michael back to race next to Calum. "No! Michael sit! You love the window, besides I'm next to the walkway. It's easier for me to move next to him." 

Luke tried to get up to move; however, Michael pulls him back down. They start pushing and shoving and Calum just feels like he's just so done with his boys for now. 

The two boys had started to argue again. Calum sighed. He stared out he window and opted to let the two figure out who was going to sit where; however, before the two could make up their mind someone else decided for them. 

Ashton Irwin was a senior, so Calum was wondered why he was coming along this field trip. 

Ashton looked at him and gave him a thousand watt smile. 

"Hiya! I'm Ashton." He greeted putting his hand out for a hand shake. 

Calum blushed. 

'Wow he's handsome.' He thought. 

"H-Hi." Cal stuttered. He was reaching to shake the older boy's hand but before he could Mikey reached from behind them to slap Ashton's hand away. 

"I don't think so smiley. Don't you hear the arguing? It's about that puppy you were about to touch. I don't need another nuisance trying to steal MY time from him." He said annoyed glaring at the curly haired guy next to HIS Calum. 

"Seriously Michael?!" Calum said indignant. "I am so sorry for their behavior." Calum apologized turning to the older boy beside him. 

"Hey why'd I get dragged in?" Luke whined standing up and draping himself over the back of their seat. 

Calum chose to ignore the behemoth and introduced himself to Ashton. Luke annoyed at being ignored started to poke Calum's cheek. The older boy had the squishiest cheeks. Luke loved them, if-- when Calum becomes his, there will be a hands off policy except for him and family. He sees those girls and some boys pinching and poking them. They were his-- because Calum was his and, of course Luke belonged to Calum. 

"My name's Calum." He said with a smile. "The rude one is Michael." He continued pointing to Michael. "And this nuisance," he said swatting Luke's finger off his face, "is Lucas." 

"I'm not rude. I just hate people encroaching on what's mine and curly is doing it." Michael said glaring at the senior. "Stay on your fcking side Irwin!" The red head said placing his hand on the curly haired and giving it a squeeze to emphasize. 

"Are they always like this?" Ashton asked Calum ignoring the red head. Michael scoffed in response. 

Michael was going to retort with something scathing but Derwin Judson, the school's most strict teacher, had just ascended unto the bus. 

"Clifford if you want to go sit down." The teacher said monotonously. "Alright students, this trip is--" Mr. Judson continued to give information, but due to how he delivers every lecture (boringly) most of the students just tune him out. Michael puts on earphones while Luke puts on his headphones-- yeah they'd always opt to listen to music rather than listen to that. 

"You didn't answer my question" Ashton whispered. 

Calum gave the senior a peculiar look and Ashton watched as the younger boy try to remember what they were talking about. He appreciates how open and expressive he is. If anyone were to ask him he'd say the other boy was beautiful, but no one did so he'll kee that to himself for now. 

He watched amused as the emotions changed and flitted through Calum's eyes. He observes how his eyes and between his eyebrows crinkle in thought. He sees how he bites his lower lip in concentration and puffs up his cheeks in frustration. 

'Adorable.' He thought fondly. 'I can see why those two idiots fight over him.'

"Yeah. They're always fighting. They've become better friends with each other than with me." Calum said with a smile, but Ashton isn't fooled. He hears the sadness in the raven haired boy's voice. 

"Why'd you say that?" Ash asked. 

"I don't know. Ashlynn Berry was reading a magazine and I took a peek. It said that when people argue in a relationship they care but when they brush you off--" Calum trailed off. "They're losing interest or they stopped caring." He continued forlornly. 

Ash looked at the Kiwi like he was the most fascinating thing ever. 

"Really?" He asked with one brow raised. "That's what you got from that?" Ashton questioned the younger boy. 

Calum looked at him with watery eyes. "One of these days they'll leave me behind." He said softly. 

The younger man turned around and faced the window. He rested his forehead on the window pane and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he wanted to be cliché, he’d say the sun shone a bit brighter and that the younger man was the cause of the spring in his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started watching Alphas. i don't know how to feel about it. 
> 
> bleh   
> X|

The trip to the aquarium would take two hours. Mikey was sat behind Calum, Luke next to him, Ashton in front of the blonde and next to the raven-haired teen. Michael stared at Calum’s head through the gap between the chairs. He wanted to run his fingers through them, but he didn’t want to disturb the younger boy. He could tell that Calum hasn’t been sleeping well and he didn’t want to disturb this short shut-eye that his best friend was going to get.  

He can do that— he can suppress his desires just so Calum can sleep. He’d do plenty of things for Calum. And the things he wouldn’t do? Calum would understand why. He thinks that was the beauty in their friendship; the understanding and the absolute fact that they meshed so well with each other. He feels as if they were drawn together— you know that made for each other kind of deal. They had similarities yes, but overall they were different.

Calum may seem outgoing and social, but it wasn’t always like that— or what he means is that it wasn’t always the case. When they were younger Calum was small. He was adorably small. He loved cuddles, and still does to this very day. He was really awkward and shy. He smiled tentatively and always looked to his big sister for guidance. He was this dependent, cute, little thing and when Mikey first laid eyes on him he wanted to own him. And he guesses that’s exactly what happened, they were inseparable for years. Calum met folks and so did he, but it was always Michael&Calum and Brendan or Michael&Calum and Johnny. Whoever they met there was always a space between them, because Michael&Calum were one entity for a very long time. 

The thing with Calum was— people were always drawn to him and Calum wasn’t drawn to people. He was shy and introverted, it took a lot for him to really open up. There were times when he had to defend him from people because they thought he was a snob. No, that’s not it. They don’t get it! Calum was shy and he may seem standoffish, but if you took time to get to know him— Michael guarantees that it’s worth all the time and effort. Many people underestimated him due to his size and maybe that’s why he didn’t trust easily. There were those who doubted his capabilities because of his stature and his happy-go-lucky attitude, but there was so much more to Calum. The raven haired-man was sweet and even though he didn’t talk much he listened very well. Calum was unwaveringly loyal. He stuck with him all through the bullshit and kept him close even though the raven-haired boy was Mr. Footie and he was a homebody who loved to play video games. Cal stuck with him when the other kids called him dumb and emo. The Kiwi could have walked away plenty of times and he would have been fine, but he never did. If Michael was completely honest with himself, he’d admit that he was more the dependent one out of the two of them.

When they entered secondary school Mikey developed at a very fast pace and so did everyone else, Calum must of been one of the last blokes that they knew of to reach puberty. He cringes every time he remembers puberty. Of course there were the rewards— look at him of course there was, but there were also downsides. He remembers being in his room with Calum; they were both sitting on his bed under the covers. He remembers _Insidious_ playing on his television and Calum’s tight grip on his arm. He remembers how clammy his hands were and how tight he was gripping his duvet. It wasn’t even due to the movie because he wasn’t even paying attention. His focus was all on Calum. To this day he still remembers what the raven-haired boy was wearing. He remembers the coconut scent. He remembers how tight Calum would close his eyes and how his head felt on his chest when he’d bury it there when something scary happened. He remembers how fast his heart was beating, because every time he looks at him he still feels the same. It’s been two years and nothing has changed. Calum still made his heart race.

They've been friends for a long time. They tell each other everything. He told him about his parents' business going down, about his no-tongue-butt-touch first kiss, and the struggle he was having in school. He used to call him at night and they used to talk for ages. They talked about everything— Fifa, family, their dreams, and girls. They actually used to fall asleep on the phone. He'd be annoyed in the morning because his cellular would be dead when he woke up, and that meant he wouldn't be able to call him back right away. There was just so much history with them. There were so many great and wonderful moments. Of course, there were the petty fights and that serious one, when they didn't speak for a weekend. 

Yeah, he remembers that— it was painful. He had a hard time sleeping, all he thought about was Calum. What was Calum doing? Was he eating at the moment? Was he having a hard like he was? Was Calum crying? Seriously, if everyone was truly honest about it, Calum was a crybaby. Well, not really. The footie player does take it to the heart when certain things happen, but overall the younger boy was pretty easygoing. It was Michael’s fault he had gotten jealous of Calum’s teammates and pushed things to far. He regretted it right away, but things were said and there was no taking them back. All he felt was regret. When Monday came he actually got up early for school and waited for his best friend at the front gates. When he saw David drop Calum off he patiently waited for the Kiwi, and when he was done saying his farewells, Michael rushed towards him and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

And maybe that should have been a clue that everything had changed, but it never really clicked then. Now everything was just clearer. He noticed everything. He loved how Calum’s hair became curly after a shower. He loved his cute laugh and how he goes along with everything he suggests. He loved the crinkles on his best friend's face when he smiled. And aw man, that smile— it brightens the whole room. It was infectious. His cuddles will literally make you feel as if all your troubles have gone away. Oh and that hair, it looks amazing on him and when you run your fingers through it, the younger boy is like putty in your hands. If he wanted to be cliché, he’d say the sun shone a bit brighter and that the younger man was the cause of the spring in his steps.

He's not exactly sure what he’s feeling. He just knows that Calum brings out these feelings within him and he doesn't know what to do about it. He can't even remember a time when Calum never made these emotions surface. He wants to scream it to the world and let everyone know, but Calum was never good with emotions. He guesses that's why his friend tends to keep things to himself. He guesses it’s a response to how people treat him. And that’s the thing— Mikey wants to protect him from that. He wants Calum to be comfortable. Michael wants to be the one to give him that and more.

He wants to own Calum. It's exciting, but it's also a bit scary. Calum brings out these feelings within him and he doesn't know what to do about it. It's a feeling to possess and not to share. The only thing stopping him is the fact that Calum was a very generous bloke. He shares easily and Michael never wants Calum to look at him like he was disappointed. Calum always shoots him these beautiful smiles when he does something nice. He loves those. He’s starting to feel like he lives for them.

Calum brings out these feelings within him and he doesn't know what to do about it. There are times when he isolates himself from the world, because he's afraid of what he would do. He tried to get over it. He asked a girl out and they dated, but it didn’t work— nothing fcking works. So he went crawling back and Calum accepted him with open arms. Except by the time he did, Calum had Luke— but they weren’t Calum&Luke, not yet. And being half of the original tandem he fcking says that will never fcking happen. Over his dead fcking body, if he had anything to say about it. By the way, he had plenty to say— just saying.

Luke was a clingy fcker. Michael wishes he could turn back time and had stayed with Cal instead. He fcking hated it because that pushed Calum to be with Luke. He gave the blonde the opportunity to get closer to Calum. He wants to blame Luke, and he does, when Luke's there— but ultimately he knew he was the one to blame. 

His best friend has been melancholy lately. He’s noticed. Luke’s noticed. He wants to ask the younger man, but he’s distanced himself from them— from him.


End file.
